


Deaf

by TheFunk



Series: EXO Drabbles [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Deaf!Kyungsoo, Disabled Character, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan reflects on the relationship between his little brother Zitao and Kyungsoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deaf

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy!

Yifan remembers the day his little brother Zitao met Kyungsoo. It was the first day of school and the little third grader had run home, begging his brother to take him to the library. He remembers Taozi telling him all about a little boy in his class who had wide eyes like an owl, and hadn't said a single word the whole time.

He spoke with wonder in his eyes as he told about how the boy spoke with his hands, but no one in the class could decipher his quick moving fingers. His brother had laughed as he mimicked the disgruntled look on the boy's face when he had to write out all of his words.

“I'm going to learn how to do that,” Zitao had spoken with so much conviction, fingers already twitching in anticipation of what they would soon be able to do. So Yifan checked out three books on sign language.

Three weeks later, Zitao had come home happily stating that he now understood everything Kyungsoo signed to him. He remembers thinking that the other boy had probably taken it easy on him, but as his little brother's eyes shined as he talked about everything Kyungsoo had signed to him that day, and how interesting the older boy was, he figured he wouldn't say anything. He remembers how he had leaned close to him, as if he were telling him a secret.

“He only looks mean, you know. He gets frustrated when he can't hear people. He's actually very nice. He's squishy.” He had said that last part so endearingly, but with a slight hint of possessiveness, as if to say, ‘He’s my squishy.’ Yifan thought it was cute.

He remembers the first time he ever met Kyungsoo. The boys were in middle school then, Kyungsoo’s mom finally comfortable enough to let her precious son visit someone else's house. They had been working on some sort of history project where they could choose their own topic, and knowing his brother, the topic was probably Gucci. 

He remembers how Tao had texted him before they got home, reminding him to always face Kyungsoo when he spoke so that the boy could read his lips. The text had a warning tone, as though he would punish him if he made his friend uncomfortable in any way.

He remembers the shy smile that had appeared on the boy's heart-shaped lips when he signed a tentative ‘hello’. He can still picture the two of them sitting at the dining room table, poster board and construction paper scattered about, and hands flying.

He could tell by their expressions that they were bickering, and he was about to break it up when Kyungsoo tossed a solid punch at Tao’s shoulder, but he held back at the burst of laughter that had erupted from his little brother. And as Kyungsoo grinned back, he figured this must be typical behavior between them.

He doesn't remember how or when the two started dating, only knowing that one day when they were 17 he noticed them holding hands for the very first time. He remembers seeing them in town one day during the winter, huddled close in fluffy jackets, sharing sugary candy as if they were in their own little world. 

He remembers how Taozi would pepper Kyungsoo’s face with little kisses, before Kyungsoo would retaliate by trapping him in a head-lock, Zitao giggling the whole time. He's not sure when it starts, but he's convinced it will never end.

Yifan is jerked out of his thought process as his husband elbowed him harshly in the arm. He turned to see Junmyeon pointing ahead, eyes glistening. He follows his finger to the altar in front of them, chest warming at the sight.

Kyungsoo and Zitao stood in front of the large crowd, staring deeply into one another's eyes. And as Yifan decides that he's really glad he took Taozi to the library that day, his little brother signed ‘I do.’


End file.
